It is known to provide a film cassette with a light shield that can be closed to prevent ambient light from entering the cassette interior and can be opened to permit film movement out of and into the cassette interior.
For example, commonly assigned prior art U.S. Pat. No. 5,231,438, issued Jul. 27, 1993, discloses a film cassette with a light shield that can be rotated closed to prevent ambient light from entering the cassette interior and can be rotated open to allow film movement out of and into the cassette interior, and an auxiliary driver device of a camera which is engageable with the light shield to rotate the light shield open and closed when the film cassette is loaded in the camera.